Jake
by Aramantha
Summary: As requested, similar to Rosie... sort of. Read and Review.
1. To The Park

**You asked for it guys and here it is...**

**Chapter 1 - To The Park**

**Jess**

I always get roped into babysitting, yes I love my niece Cassie but I only get one day off a month and I end up babysitting. I think I need to maybe grow a back bone and tell my sister, Laura, no for once.

I got to the park with Cassie and she ran to the slide, so I sat on the bench near the slide so I could watch her, she is probably the mose clumsiest child in the world and you couldn't take your eye of her for a few seconds because she would probably hurt herself. She had tripped several times from the car to here.

My phone buzzed from inside my pocket indicating that I had a text, I reluctantly dragged my eyes away from Cassie and looked at my phone to see I had a text from Abby asking if I wanted pizza for dinner, I quickly answered her back and looked back at the slide but I couldn't see her.

I got up off the bench and ran around looking for her, I found her neat the climbing frame talking to some man, I rushed over and pushed him "Get away from her" I hissed at him but then he turned to face me "Becker I am so sorry... I thought you were a pervert" I explained and realised I had just accused the sexiest man alive of being a pervert.

Thankfully he saw the funny side "It's OK. She fell over and started crying so I was making sure that she was OK"

"Thank you. This is my niece Cassie, Cassie this is my friend Becker" I said, Cassie smiled at Becker then ran off towards the monkey bars "She is so clumsy... I've never seen a child fall over as many times as what she has" he laughed and we fell into an uncomfortable silence.

I was about to walk away when a question popped into my head "Why are in a children's park?" I questioned.

He opened his mouth to speak when a little boy, who looked similar to Becker, he must of been about four or five came running towards him "Dad, I thought you were pushing me on the swings" he said in annoyance.

Dad? He called Becker dad, I wasn't just hearing things... this little boy actually called Becker dad. "Jake play on the slide for a few minutes, I'm just talking to someone" he sighed in annoyance and made off towards the slide.

I didn't know what to say, what was I supposed to say? Why hadn't Becker told anyone about his son before? Did he not trust us or something? I looked at his file, even the personal parts and it never mentioned a son or even the name Jake.

"I'll explain everything... just not here. Please don't tell anyone, I beg you Jess... as a friend, please don't tell anyone. Promise me" I nodded and he walked off towards the slide to get Jake so he could go on the swings.

Me and Cassie left the park not long after and when I dropped Cassie off back home I got to my apartment and heard Connor and Abby arguing about something from inside, I opened the door and seen Abby sitting ontop of Connor "Say it" she said with anger in her voice. Abby looked up at me "You OK Jess? You look like you've seen a ghost" she said.

I put a smile on my face and nodded "Just tired, Cassie wore me out" I explained.

Before they could ask anymore questions I rushed to my room and flopped onto my bed, still in shock about Becker having a son.

My phone buzzed on my bedside table, I picked it up and Becker's name flashed up on the screen with an envelops, indicating I had a text from him;

Come to my place in half an hour and I'll explain everything, B

I thought about it for moment before replying;

OK, but I want the whole truth x

When I got to Becker's apartment forty five minutes later I stood outside his door and hesitated to knock but then I thought about how much I needed the truth so I knocked lightly on the door and it didn't take long for him to answer it, he invited me in and we went and sat on the sofa in a awkward silence. "Do you want a drink or something?" he questioned, I shook my head and we went back to the awkward silence.

"OK, yes Jake is my son, he was born when I was 23. His mother is my ex fiancee Stacey... when we split up we had a deal that I had him every second weekend. So I'd get him on a Friday night and a Saturday night and then on a Sunday I would drop him off back home to Stacey but that changed about a year ago because Stacey started getting involved in the 'wrong crowd', she was killed in a car accident whilst out joy riding with her friends so I got full custody of Jake and before you ask, the reason I never told anyone about him was because I didn't think it would change anything and not I have to ask that you don't tell them either"

The sound of feet pattering across the wooden floor made me look up and I seen Jake standing in his pajamas, rubbing his eyes "Dad, can I have a drink please?" Becker nodded and went to the kitchen and Jake sat next to me on the sofa. "Your really pretty" he said.

"Thank you, your really handsome" I said and he giggled, Becker came back into the room and I gave him a nod and I mouthed a thank you to me.

"Dad isn't she pretty?" he asked Becker, Becker laughed and nodded.

Jake went back to bed, but only once he had kissed me on the cheek and then Becker followed to tuck him in, when he came back out of his room he sat next to me again on the sofa "He likes you, he's usually really shy towards people he doesn't know" Becker told me.

When I got home, Abby and Connor were on the sofa making out and obviously hadn't heard my coming on "Abby, make sure you use a condom... no children!" I called out as a joke. I think I had enought suprises for one year.

"Sorry Jess, didn't realise you had come home... where'd you go anyway?" Connor said, I shrugged and made my way towards my room "Do you have a secret boyfriend?" he asked and I could hear the smirk on his lips.

"No Connor" I said and closed my bedroom door behind me.

**You asked for it so I'm expexting lots of reviews of you brillant people :p xxx**


	2. Anna

**Chapter 2 - Anna**

**Jess**

It had been two weeks since I had found out about Jake and every day me and Becker had the same argument of him telling the team because they were his friends but he didn't want to, and I suppose it is his choice as Jake is his child but I personally don't see the big problem in telling them, the wouldn't think any different of him and if they did then they wasn't true friends.

I knocked on Beckers door and he answered it moments later with a shirt on and some jeans "Thank you so much for babysitting" he said as he let me in "It's Saturday so he can stay up till nine OK?" I nodded, Becker quickly kissed the top of Jake's head and headed out the door.

"So, what do you wanna do?" I asked Jake who looked sad sitting on the sofa, he shrugged in responce "What's wrong?" I knelt down infront of his and took his little hands in mine.

I looked in his eyes and seen how upset he really was, he was about to cry "Dad doesn't love me anymore" he whispered quietly to me.

"Of course he does, why wouldn't he?" I questioned.

"He spends all his time with Anna and not me" a single tear slipped down his cheeks and I brought him close to me and hugged him, rubbing his back comfortly. "I don't even like Anna. She doesn't tell me I'm handsome or cook Toy Story cakes with me like you do" he whispered to me.

Who the hell was Anna? Is it his girlfriend? Is that were he had gone tonight? I'm such a fool, I thought that we had become so close after the revalation about Jake, I thought that maybe we could be together now with no secrets but I guess I'm just his babysitter when he wants to see his girlfriend.

It took me half an hour to calm him down and when I finally did he asked if he could put on a DVD, I told him that he could put on whatever he wanted and he told me that Anna makes him ask her if he can put a DVD on.

It's Jake's home not hers and Becker shouldn't let her treat Jake like this. I don't even know this Anna girl and I already hate her.

Of course he had to put on power rangers "I'm going to be a power ranger when I grow up. I'm going to be the red ranger" he said excitedly as he started singing along with the power rangers theme tune.

As two am rolled around I wondered where the hell Becker was, he said he would be home at midnight tops. He knew I had work the next day starting at seven which is in five hours.

Thankfully the door opened and in came Becker laughing quietly with some dog looking girl, her boobs were fake, her hair was fake, her tan was fake "Do you want to keep it down, your son is in bed asleep" I said annoyed.

"Hey, you must be Jess. I'm Anna" she had the most annoying voice, I couldn't listen to her for a few minutes let alone the rest of my life. "Thanks for babysitting, need time without kids... they are way to annoying" she said as Becker walked to the kitchen to get some water.

"Jake's a good kid" I said rather harshly "I have to go Becker, I have work in a few hours and I still need to go to bed" with that I just walked out.

When I got to work I was so tired and I just wanted to go home and crawl into bed and sleep for about a week. "Jess, wakey wakey. I'm paying you to work" Lester's sarcstic tone came from behind me, I shot up and sat in my chair properly.

"Sorry, I had a long night" I said and went back to work on the computer then ran a diagnostic then went to the canteen to get a cup of coffee to make me wake up.

"So, you didn't come home till late, again. What's going on with you? You can tell me" Abby said as she walked into the canteen seconds after me.

I just wanted to tell her the truth, tell her that Becker had a little boy and that he had the girlfriend from hell and ask her to knock some sence into him so that he can see that there are other people out there who care about him and Jake way more then her, but I promised Becker that I wouldn't because I'm a doormat... I let people walk all over me, especially Becker.

I shook my head and drank my coffee "Nothing, there's nothing to tell" with that me and my coffee left the canteen snd went back to the ADD "Nothing to tell" I whispered to myself as I approached my chair.

As the end of the day finally rolled around I hoped into my car and then drove the ten minute drive from work to home, when I got there Becker was standing at the door "There's nobody home, I was hoping it would be you to come home first" he said with a smirk.

I just smiled weakly at him and invited him in when I opened the door "So, thanks for last night again... and I'm really sorry that I came home late it's just Anna wanted a few more drinks..." I decided to cut him off.

"Your a bigger doormat then me" I said and instantly regreted it "Sorry" I said and walked into the kitchen with Becker following me.

"What do you mean?" he asked and stood infront of me so I couldn't avoid the question. I was so bad at lying and I knew that the moment I opened my mouth he would see through it but I couldn't tell him the truth.

**OK you amazing people, let me know what you think. Much Love Aramantha xoxoxo**


	3. Jess Is Right, As Always

**Chapter 3 - Jess Is Right, As Always**

**Jess**

"Well" he said impatiently when I hadn't answered him, I just shrugged and tried to shove him out of the way "How am I a doormat?" he questioned.

"She says jump, you say how high, why is that? Is it because those fake boobs are to much to resist or is it the blonde hair? Maybe you just like women that don't like children. Let's face it Becker, she doesn't like Jake and I thought you had more common sence then that" after my mini rant I managed to move him out of the way and I made two cups of coffee.

I think he was in shock that I was bad mouthing someone or something because it took him a little while to speak "Well maybe you should of got there before her! I don't care what you think about her, I love her and that's that"

He loved her? "Well it's not just you that you need to think about, you need to think about Jake and what he wants... he doesn't like her Becker and maybe if you were home more then going out with that cheap slapper every chance you get" I snapped and slammed the cup in my hand down for effect.

"Don't tell me I'm a bad father Jess, you don't know what it's like being a parent so you cannot comment on it" he snapped back but with a louder tone then me and this was when I realised that I had never seen him angry before and he did scare me.

"I'm not saying your a bad dad Becker, you have done an amazing job with him. He's an amazing kid but you need to listen to him" I said calmly, I didn't want Becker mad at me. That's the last thing I wanted.

He looked me in the eyes for a few minutes before he spoke again "You need to butt out" he said and left the apartment, not forgetting to slam the door behind him.

**Becker**

when I got home, Anna was sitting on the sofa watching some rubbish TV show "Where's Jake?" I asked as I threw my keys in the poy near the door.

She turned around and smiled at me "I told him to get in the bath" she said and I stood behind the sofa, she grabbed my shirt and pulled me down so she could kiss me.

I pulled away from her "You let him get in on his own? What if he drowns or something" I rushed to the bathroom and seen him just getting out of the bath wrapping a towel around his body "You OK buddy?" I asked him and let the bath water out and helped him put his towel on properly.

In responce to my question he gave me a brief nod and I could tell that he was upset and my heart broke when I seen him upset, as a parent you don't ever want to see your child upset and I couldn't help but think about what Jess had said. Maybe she was right, it wouldn't shock me, she was always right but how could I not see it... he was my son.

After he had gone to sleep I went into the living room to see Anna still sitting on the sofa but she wasn't watching TV anymore, she was doing her nails a barbie pink colour "So where shall we go tonight?" she asked.

"I'm not going anywhere but you are leaving and your never coming back" I said to her quietly and calmly. I had time to think about everything and it was starting to make sence, Jake always wanted to play in his room when she came round, he never wanted to speak to her and he had told Jess he didn't like her. Why couldn't he tell me?

She looked at me shocked "Excuse me? Are you breaking up with me?" she asked in her stupid, high voice. I nodded and threw her jacket to her and went to the front door and opened it. She got up in a huff, with her nail varnish and jacket and left my apartment for good.

I lied to Jess, I didn't love her, I only told Jess I loved her becuase I wanted Jess to tell me that she wanted to be with me but that didn't happen. I love Jess and I wanted her to know it, I was only with Anna to make Jess jealous.

After our argument I don't think Jess will want to speak to me anymore or at least for a while because I knew she was mad, she tried to tell me about Anna and I ignored her. I can't believe Anna let Jake get in the bath by himself, he could've gotten hurt and she wouldn't of known all because she was watching bloody TV!

I took my phone out of my pocket and scrolled through my contacts until I got to Jess' number and I was going to ring her but I didn't want to hear her angry voice, I prefered her nice and sweet voice, it was like music to my ears.

I decided to send her a text instead.

_I dumped Anna, you were right... again. I really am sorry about everything x_

After what seemed like a life time of waiting, she replied.

_You and Jake deserve better then her, I'm glad you've seen sense x_

**Jess**

I'm glad that he finally listened to me but I'm still mad at him, he had no right to snap at me like that... I was doing what I thought was best for him and Jake and yes he listened but not without shouting at me. I'm not the one who was treating Becker like a doormat and treating Jake as a piece of furniture.

"What's wrong with you? No need to slam the cuboard doors, what have they done to you?" Connor asked me, I looked at him and shrugged not really wanting to talk to him or anyone else for that matter, I'm still mad "Is it a girly thing that needs Abby?" he asked.

"Just leave me alone Connor" I could hear Abby's footseteps coming towards the kitchen and knew she was listening to us "And you Abby, I just want to be left alone" with that I stormed off towards my room and slammed the door shut behind me.

**Becker**

"Becker!" Abby called down to me, I turned around and seen her jogging towards me from the menagerie "What's wrong with Jess? She's been acting really strange lately" she explained to me and explained what happened last night. It didn't sound like Jess to snap at Abby and Connor.

I told Abby that I would speak to her and I made my way to the ADD and seen Jess sitting there doing something on the computer "Hey Jess" I said behind her and she turned around and looked at me.

**I'm not really happy with this chapter but let me know what you think... Much Love Aramantha xoxoxo**


	4. Explanations

**Chapter 4 - Explanations**

**Jess**

"Do you want to come with me and get a coffee?" he asked kindly, I thought about it for a moment and nodded in responce. I got up from my chair at the ADD and made my way to the canteen with Becker in an uncomfortable silence. I sat down at a table whilst Becker made some coffee "Are you going to tell me about last night?" he asked me, obvioulsy he had spoken to Abby and she had told him about my outburst. When I didn't answer he tried a different approach "Is it because of me and the argument we had last night?" he asked and sat next to me, putting the coffee infront of me.

I sipped the coffee "You hurt me last night... and scared me. I was telling you something important and you treated me like I wasn't important" he looked down at the table for a few seconds and then looked back at my face.

He grabbed my hand across the table and I moved away "I'm sorry Jess, I really am, I listened to you though... I got rid of her. You were right she wasn't any good for Jake. I'm sorry for hurting you and scaring you. If I could take it back then I would" he explained. What did he want me to say? That everything was OK and that I forgive him? "What did you mean last night when you said, I'm a bigger doormat then you... how are you a doormat?" he questioned.

"I let you talk me into anything, you ask me to babysit and I'll say yes of course, you know how I feel about you... it's not exactly that hard, I'm not very subtle and yet I let you walk all over me... not anymore" I picked up my coffee from the table and left the canteen and went back to the ADD.

As the rest of the day went on Becker seemed to avoid me at all costs. I don't know weather he was feeling guilty or something but every time I was walking down a corridoor and he was there he would walk in the opposite direction or walked into one of the rooms or if he was in the hub he avoided the ADD and me at all costs.

**Becker**

I didn't know what I was supposed to say to Jess, I fely so guilty about what I had done to her. Thinking back to when I met Jess she wasn't very subtle I suppose and I treated her so badly, I don't know how I'm going to get her to forgive me, it will have to be something big. I owed Jess.

I walked into the canteen and Jess was standing in there with her back to me "Hi, how are you?" I asked as I stood next to her at the counter and got a biscuit out of the bisuit tin.

"Fine" she stated and turned to walk away but I stopped her and grabbed her arm to stop her "What are you doing?" she questioned.

I brought her closer to me and leaned down and placed my lips on hers and it took her a few seconds but she returned the kiss but we were interupted by someone clearing their throats from behind us, we turned around to see Lester standing there "Please take this else where, this is the work place" he said annoyed and left te room.

She looked at me with shock on her face "I feel the same way about you, I shouldn't of done what I did to you because it was wrong, do you think you could find it in your heart to forgive me?" I asked her, she looked up at me and into my eyes, then she leaned her head in towards mine and her soft plump lips touched mine. I couldn't control myself, I put my hands on her waist and pulled her closer to me, kissing her with as much passion as I could muster. We pulled away after a few minutes "Is that a yes?" I asked.

"Make me a hot chocolate and we'll see" she said, she sat down on one of the chairs and pointed me in the direction of the hot chocolate waiting to be made.

After work that night Jess agreed to come to my apartment and see Jake because he missed her, when she walked through the door Jake camr running towards her and wrapped his arms around her "Jess" she giggled and we all went into the living room, I paid the babysitter and she left "Anna's gone, are you going to stay now. Are you going to be dad's girlfriend?" he asked her excitedly, she looked at me and nodded, Jake jumped up and ran to his room and came back out a few minutes later with some toys "Jess play race cars with me and dad" he said excitedly.

The rest of the night me and Jess played games with Jake until it was his bedtime and he insisted that Jess tucked him into bed tonight and I loved they way that they interacted with eachother. If anyone else was going to be his mother, apart from Stacey, Jess was the perfect one to do it.

The next day me and Jess had the day off work so we decided to take Jake out to the park for the day and I would of loved to spend the rest of my life like this. Me, Jess and Jake.

**I know it is super super short but enjoy it because happiness doesnt't last long in my story's... haha xxx**


	5. Becker's Birthday, Part 1

**Chapter 5**

**Becker**

Six months later and I, Jess and Jake were happy. Jess moved in three weeks ago and Jake loves it because he thought that meant she could play all day, every day and wasn't best pleased when I told him he still had to go to bed and was only allowed to play before school after he had had his breakfast and got ready for school and after school, the same as before.

The only problem me and Jess have is that she thinks I should tell the gang about Jake as he is a constant thing in both our lives but I don't want to, it's not going to change anything and Jess' argument is 'if nothing will change, you have nothing to lose telling them' and she always made me feel guilty by trying to say that I'm embarrassed by Jake or something.

I would have told them when I started work there but nobody ever asked me so I never told them. I'm not one to tell everyone I meet about my life history. When I went for the interview for the job it was by Lester and he never once asked me about children or relationships so I never said anything.

But I knew if I told them now than they would think the same thing Jess did when she first found out about Jake; I didn't trust them, I'm a liar and I never wanted them to think that of me... plus I knew Abby would beat me up because I hadn't told her.

"Dad" Jake's voice said, coming from behind me.

"What's up?" I asked.

"Were you hurting Jess last night? I heard her screaming" he said and I tried so hard to hide the blush on my cheeks, how do I explain this to a kid.

I shook my head "No, I wasn't hurting her" I said and picked him up and put him down on the counter in the kitchen "Last night... me and Jess were... play fighting, that's all" I said and he seemed pretty happy with that answer.

He jumped off the counter and ran to his room to go play and seconds later Jess came in and had many shopping bags in her hands "Where's Jake?" she questioned, I pointed to his room and she smiled, grabbed my hand and led me to the bedroom and made me sit on the bed "Do you think he could stay at your mum's tonight, I have a present for you" she said with an evil little smirk on her face.

Of course I nodded and got my phone out and phoned my mum.

**Jess**

Becker left to drop Jake off at his parents' house and I put my plan into action, I grabbed the box out of the bag and started assembling the item inside, then I put my outfit on and awaited his arrival.

I heard the door close half an hour later and ran out into the living room to greet my man but stopped suddenly at the sight of Abby, Connor, Matt, Emily and Becker.

I looked down at my sexy underwear and blushed "Hi" I said then rushed back to the bedroom to put some clothes on. When I came back out I walked straight into the kitchen and seen Becker with his back to me getting some drinks "What are they doing here?" I asked him in a whisper.

"I don't know, there were walking upstairs when I parked up. You looked sexy" he whispered back and kissed me.

"Go to the bedroom" I said sexily in his ear and walked towards the living room where all the others sat on the sofa's

I smiled at them awkwardly and heard Connor's voice "Jess has clothes on, it's a good look on you" he said and Abby started laughing.

Did he mean I didn't look good? Was I not pretty? Should I just wear cover up clothes all the time? Is that what he meant? "Sorry" I said and walked towards the bedroom and seen Becker in there glaring up at the stripper pole in shock "Happy birthday" I whispered to him and sat on the other side of the bed.

I felt the bed dip and turned to see Becker sitting next to me "What's wrong?" he asked and I felt his big hand on my back rubbing it in a comforting way.

"Nothing" I whispered, trying to make it sound true but he knew it wasn't.

I was hoping these days would never come back.

_**Flashback**_

_**"You're so fat Jess!" she shouted for the millionth time that day and for the millionth time that day all her friends laughed, I'm sick of hearing it... I'm not fat, the doctor told me so herself. She told me that I was a good weight for my body height.**_

_**Why were they so mean to me? What have I done wrong? "Make way for fat Jess" she shouted and made a beeping noise, the noise a truck would make whilst it's reversing. "Here fatty fatty fatty, come and eat some chocolate" one of her friends shouted.**_

_**I got home and ran to the bathroom and locked the door, I don't know how this worked but I knew it did. They wouldn't be calling me fat anymore.**_

_**I did what I'd read about, I put my fingers down my throat and it wasn't long before sick was in the toilet, I'm not going to be fat Jess anymore!**_

_**End Flashback**_

I told Becker to tell them that I wouldn't be joining them tonight and told him to go and have fun with his friends, it was his birthday after all... he didn't need to sit in here all night with me and to make sure I wasn't going to be disturbed, I locked the door.

I sneaked off to the bathroom a couple of hours later and made myself sick, I had thought about it. Maybe I could lose a few pounds, I had been eating loads of chocolate lately and I suppose I was gaining a few pounds.

What if Becker didn't want me if I put on some more weight? I had waited for Becker for so long, I couldn't lose him and Jake because they both meant too much to me.

After I finished I went back to the bedroom and Becker was in there "I heard you being sick, are you OK?" he asked concerned, I just nodded and lay on the bed. "Do you want me to tell them to go?"

"No, go out, it's your birthday. Don't stay in" I suggested and after a few minutes of arguing about it he nodded and then the door closed a few minutes later.

**A bit short I know... **

**Let me know what you think xx**


	6. Becker's Birthday Part 2

**Chapter 6**

**Becker**

We arrived at a local pub and Matt said he would buy the round in and everyone was having there own conversations but my mind was on Jess, one minute she up for a full night of sex and pole dancing and then the next she's throwing up and not feeling well, there's something going on with her and I intend to find out what it is.

Matt came back and gave everyone the drinks and resumed his place next to Emily "Your birthday present from me is this drink and now I feel bad considering what Jess was going to give you" Matt said and started laughing.

"Don't worry mate, you can get it when you go home" Connor said "That's if she isn't to cold waiting" he continued and he laughed along with everyone else.

I seen how humiliated Jess was and I don't think that it was fair them laughing. How would Abby feel if it was her? Or Emily? I personally think Jess should look like that all the time because she looks amazing so I don't see why she was so embarresed, if I was a girl and looked like that I would walk around all day in my underwear.

"C'mon mate, smile. You'll get your sex in a few hours" Matt said.

"It's not that... I'm going to go home something doesn't feel right" I said and got up from my seat and made my way home.

When I got in I went to the bedroom but Jess wasn't in there, I looked all over the apartment but couldn't find her the last place I looked was the bathroom and found her laying on the floor "Jess!" I shouted and picked her up, carrying her to the bedroom and laying her down on the bed "Jess, wake up"

I grabbed my phone and called an ambulance and tried my best to wake her up but she wouldn't, I checked her pulse and thanked God that there was one and it wasn't to weak so I was hoping she would wake up some time soon.

When I arrived at the hospital I rang my mum and told her what had happened and to bring Jake here and she kept telling me it was no place for a child but I needed him here with me so I knew that he was OK. I just needed him to be here.

She came in with him half an hour later and he came running to me "Dad, where's Jess?" he asked and sat next to me.

"She's being seen by the doctor, she's not well Jake" he started crying and I did my best to comfort him.

"Doctor's are rubbish. They didn't help mum" he said, angry and I knew why. He thought that the doctor wasn't going to be able to help Jess and she was going to die.

The doctor came in "Hello, I'm Doctor Brown. I have spoken to Miss Parker and she admitted that her collapse was due to her own decisions" he sat down next to me "She has admitted that she made herself sick" he explained.

I quickly sent Jake off with my mum to get some chocolate for him "Why did she make herself sick?" I questioned, she seemed OK.

"She was using that method to lose weight, it's common for people to make them selves sick when they have it etched in their minds that they are overweight when infact they're below weight. I was looking over Miss Parker's notes and seen that when she was treated for anerexia when she was sixteen but then when she was eighteen she was deemed OK"

Why did she never tell me about this? We had agreed to no secrets "Can I see her?" I asked him, he nodded and Jake came back in with my mum "Stay here with Jake for a few minutes" I said and made my way out of the room and to see Jess.

**Jess**

The door to my room opened and Becker walked in, he sat in the chair next to me and held my hand "I'm sorry. I am so sorry Becker" I said and I couldn't help the tears that fell from my eyes.

"It's OK, we're going to be OK" he told me and leaned over to kiss me "Why didn't you tell me? The doctor told me about when you were sixteen... why now? Have I done something to make you think you were un-pretty?" he asked and I felt bad because he thought all of this was his fault.

"None of this was you, it was me and me being stupid. I don't want to be like this anymore... I just don't" I explained "I need help Becker" I told him.

He nodded "I will get you whatever help you need Jess, whatever you want" he said and now I know. We were going to be OK... me, Becker and Jake. "Jake's here, he wants to see you" he told me and I nodded.

Ten minutes later Jake came bouncing in and he tried to jump onto the bed but he couldn't reach so Becker picked him up and put him on the bed next to me "Jess, I'm glad your OK" he said and hugged me.

"I'm glad I'm OK too because now I get to play with you more don't I?" I said to him and he nodded excitedly.

The next morning the doctor and gave me a diet sheet and Becker was to make sure that I stick to it for six weeks and then I had to come back and get a new one and then after all that was done I was allowed to go home.

When I got home Jake came and jumped on me whilst me and Becker were on the sofa "Jess, can we watch power rangers?" he asked me, showing me the DVD with the puppy dog look and I was a sucker for it.

"Of course you can, which power rangers are these?" I asked and he went into a deep explination on power rangers.

"This is Tommy" he said pointin to the red power ranger "This is Cat... she's really pretty but not as pretty as you" he said pointing to the pink one, he was so sweet "The blue one is Justin, the yellow one is Tanya and then he's Adam" he explained pointing to all of them one by one as he told me which one is which "Dad like Cat because she's blonde" he said.

"Is that so?" I asked giving Becker a little grin and an idea came into my head.

**If any of the power rangers are wrong it isn't my fault, my ten year old brother told me them LOL... he's got to be good for something **

**Push that little Review button because you know I love it when you do that ;) xxxx**


	7. Baby Making

**Just a quick author's note, some people told me not to dye Jess' hair blonde because it wouldn't suit her... she used to be blonde anyway and she dyed her hair before she worked on Primeval LOL x**

**Chapter 7**

**Jess**

Jake was staying at my mum's (Becker's mum was out of town) for the night so I could give Becker a nice little present, I hoped he would like and Jake's comment was anything to go by then I'm sure he would like it. Jake had told me that he also liked her because in Jake's words "She looks hot in pink" so I had a little suprise which I had Abby help me with.

Becker came home from dropping Jake off and I checked myself over and once I deemed myself OK I called him into the bedroom where I stood wearing a pink leather all in one suit like the one the pink power ranger wears "Jake told me you like a woman in pink leathers" I told him and he smirked.

"If I'm honest I like you with no clothes on at all but this is amazing... you can keep this right?" he asked and I nodded which made him smirk more "That is very good to hear, we could use it again... if I don't rip it" he said to me and walked closer to me.

He grabbed me around the waist and pulled me closer to him and started kissing me and then unzipping the pink suit and then when it was off Becker threw me onto the bed with a bit of force, not that I minded or anything because this was my favourite sort o sex with Becker.

When we finished we went again and then he followed me into the shower and we did it again, when we went to bed he wanted to do it again "Babe I need a break" I told him and cuddled up to him "I am so tired" I explained and yawned.

"Did I wear you out?" he asked and laughed.

The next morning I rang my mum to ask what time she wanted us to pick Jake up and she said not till the afternoon because her and my dad were taking him to the zoo because they wanted to bond with him, I thought it was sweet that my family wanted to bond and get to know him.

I flopped onto the sofa with Becker and we sat in a comfortable silence "My mum said her and my dad are taking him to the zoo for the day to get to know him" I explained to him.

"I was thinking, I have always wanted Jake to have a brother or sister... you speak about wanting children and I was thinking that maybe we should start thinking about having children together... a nice little family of me, you, Jake and a little baby" he explained.

He wanted us to have a baby together "You want to have a baby?" I asked and he nodded, I jumped onto his lap and started kissing him which he returned. I had wanted a baby since I was sixteen, I absolutly loved kids and I couldn't wait to have children of my own and Becker came up with a brilliant idea, the sooner we started trying the sooner we would have a baby so for the rest of that morning was spent baby making.

We went to my parents house to pick Jake up but he said he wanted to stay because he got sweets there "Mum, healthy food" I told her.

"Well he's the closest thing to a grandchild I have so he deserves to be spoilt" she told me and handed him a bag that had the zoo logo on "He got a couple of little bits" she said and kissed his cheek as we were leaving.

When we got home Jake ran to his room to play with his new toys from the zoo and me and Becker started making dinner "I love you" he whispered from behind me and placed his hands over my belly from behind me whilst I was cooking "Just think in nine months we could have a little baby" he whispered to me.

**Three months later**

I hated the doctor's but Becker told me I had to go, it was only a general check up to make sure that everything was working OK and Becker told me to tell the doctor that we were trying for a baby so we knew that everything was OK.

When I walked into the room she took my height and my weight and told me that I was a little underweight and that I need to eat a little more apparently I was two stone under weight meaning my body wasn't in proportion with my height, when she finished scalding me about my weight she asked me if there was anything else I needed to speak to her about.

"Me and my boyfriend are trying for a baby and I just wanted to check that everything is OK" I explained, she explained that I needed to put on more weight before I would be pregnant because people who are underweight or overweight are less likely to become pregnant, she took some blood tests and a urine test to do some sort of tests and medical stuff.

I got home and explained to Becker that it was my fault I wasn't pregnant yet but he told me that we would have a baby soon and we would go through it together "Becker I don't want to argue with you but... you have to tell the others about Jake if we are having a baby"

**Will Becker FINALLY tell the others about Jake? Will Jess become pregnant?**


	8. I Told You

**Jess**

**1 week later**

We had decided to have the team round for dinner tonight to tell them about Jake, Becker kept thinking of reasons for putting it off but he was going to tell them and he was going to tell them tomorrow and I told him we couldn't try for a baby until they knew "Jess are you sure everything is going to be OK?" he asked, his voice full of fear and uncertaninty.

"Everything will be fine. They'll love him" I answered and finished off making the dinner when the door knocked "Go get the door" I ordered, I heard Becker telling Jake to go to his room until he said to come out then Jake's door to his room closed a few seconds later and I heard Abby's voice greeting Becker.

I made sure the dinner was ready and walked into the living room to see Connor and Abby talking to Becker "Hi" I said and hugged Abby and Connor and then the door knocked again, this time I answered the door and greeted Matt, Emily and Lester.

We had dinner and we decided that this was the best time to tell them "So, here's the thing" Becker started but stopped and took a deep breath before carrying on "I... I have a son" he said but it was rushed, even though he said it rushed I knew they heard him by their faces.

"You what?" Abby asked in shock and then Becker delved into the story and thankfully everything went OK and no one was angry at him, Connor said he was sad Becker didn't tell him as he thought they were good friends and Becker apologised a few times and then they made up. "So, where is he then?" Abby asked.

Becker stood from his chair and went to go get Jake and came back a few moments later with Jake standing behind him, timid and shy "It's OK, they're my friends" I heard him say quietly to Jake and he moved from behind him to next to him eyeing everyone.

Emily was the first to speak to him, she got up off her chair and knelt down to Jake's level "Hi Jake, I'm Emily" she said and held her hand out, Jake introduced himself and shook her hand before smiling up at Becker who encourged him to speak to the others.

After all the introductions were done Jake pretty much followed Connor around because he thought he was 'cool' and Connor loved it and kept telling him about dinosaurs and Jake kept on asking Becker if he could watch Jurassic Park but Becker said no because he knew it would scare Jake and he wouldn't sleep "Please dad... it sounds much better then power rangers" Jake exclaimed and pouted.

"No, I know you'll get scared and have nightmares about it. Connor shouldn't of told you about that movie, you know what movie's your allowed to watch" Jake stormed off to Connor and told him he wasn't allowed to watch it.

I sat next to the girls on the sofa "So, Becker tells me you two are trying for a baby" Emily said with a frown on her face "I want to have a child but Matt doesn't think we should because of our jobs, he thinks that it is to dangerous... he just doesn't understand" she looked really upset about it, Matt was never one for touching moments.

"Tell him, tell him how you feel... secrets are never good to keep in a realtionship because one lie turns into a bigger lie and that won't end well" Abby said to her "Me and Connor have decided to wait until we get married to start trying for a baby but we said as soon as we're married... no more condoms!" she exclaimed and bother me and Emily giggled.

Jake came over to the sofa rubbing his eyes "Can I have a cuddle?" he asked and yawned, I nodded and he sat on my lap and leaned his head against my chest so I put my arms around him and cuddled him.

I seen the girls smile at me "Jess your a natural and you will be an amazing mother" Emily gushed, Matt approached us and Emily looked ip at him with her face serious "We need to have a serious talk when we got home Matt" she told him.

Half an hour later everyone left and when I looked down I seen Jake fast asleep and Becker took him to bed and then he joined me on the sofa, putting his arm around me I put my head on his chest "I told you it would go well" I insisted.

**Let me know what you think!**


	9. No Need To Try Anymore

**2 reviews for the last chapter? C'mon people... I need more then that for a chapter. The more reviews I get the quicker I update... xx**

**Chapter 9**

**Jess**

"Let's have a quiet night in, ask Matt and Emily to babysit Jake for the night and we can have ago at some more baby making" Becker whispered to me on the couch and kissed my neck a couple times "I don't think we're trying enough" he said with a chuckle and put his hand on my knee and moved it slowly up.

I pushed him off me slightly and smiled up at him "We don't need to try anymore" I whispered and he looked up at me in shock, he looked down at my stomach and put his hands on there and smiled. "Our little baby is in there" I said to him and he kissed me.

When I pulled away from the kiss for some much needed air Becker said he was going to call Matt to babysit tonight so we could celebrate properly, we also decided that we wasn't going to tell anyone until we had our first scan and we knew that everything was OK.

An hour later Matt and Emily came round and collected Jake, we told them that we were going to have a nice quiet night in and just relax but I knew there was nothing about 'relaxing' tonight... me and Becker were going to celebrate the way we enjoyed celebrating most.

When they left Becker walked towards me and kissed me resting his hands on my stomach and rubbed it, we walked into the bedroom and I laid on the bed and he laid ontop of me putting his weight on his arms that were either side of my head "I love you so much" he whispered to me before kissing me.

Once we finished our celebration we laid in bed together and he rest his hands on my stomach and he caressed it "We did it Jess. We made a baby, how did you find out?" he asked me.

"I was feeling sick, I had stomach aches and they wouldn't go away so I went to the doctor and they took a urine sample and told me that I'm pregnant, they figured I was about 8 weeks in so that's 2 months. In 7 months we are going to have our little baby" I explained "I have a scan scheduled in another 4 weeks"

**Becker**

I was going to be a dad again. Me and Jess were going to parents to a little baby and Jake was going to have the little brother or sister that he wanted and now me, Jess, Jake and our little baby were going to be the perfect little family and there was nothing that was going to come between any of us.

A few days later at work I had a hard time keeping my hands away from Jess' stomach that was my new favourite place to put my hands and I know Jess didn't want to tell people yet but I just wanted to scream it out.

I walked into the canteen and seen Jess standing there making some coffee "They say you shouldn't drink to much coffee when your pregnant" I informed her when I seen her drink some coffee, she turned and gave me an evil look and carried on drinking her coffee.

"I like coffee and there is no scientific study saying that coffee is bad for you and until there is I am going to carry on drinking coffee" she told me and walked out of the canteen, I followed and she sat down at her desk on her chair. "Can I help you?" she asked and turned around to face me.

"Well actually yes you can help me. Did you place that order for three new EMD's... you know the one's that Connor broke" I told her.

Honestly I don't know why that boy was allowed to use the EMD's because he always brakes and I have no idea how, they are so easy to use and they don't get jammed like normal guns do so it is another one of Connor Temple's mysteries, like how there is always one sock missing after you done the wash.

She rolled her eyes "Of course I have, I ordered them ten minutes after Connor broke them" she informed me and turned her back to me and started typing away at her computer and acted as if I wasn't even there.

"Have I done something wrong?" I asked, she had been ignoring me all morning as if I had done something to upset her, I tried thinking back to find out what I had done but nothing springed to mind.

Again she turned in her chair and she faced me with a frown on her face "No" she sighed "Sorry, hormones are playing up... I don't really now how or what I'm feeling" she insisted and slumped back in her chair "I hate feeling like this. It's like I'm happy but at the same time I'm annoyed but I don't actually know what I'm annoyed at" she explained.

I kissed the top of her head and laughed at her "I have to get back to work but how about I take you out for lunch at about 1pm?" I questioned, she nodded and I gave her a quick kiss before walking back to the armoury to sign off some paper work.

Matt came in a few minutes later and sighed when he closed the door "All Emily can talk about is babies. Don't get me wrong I wouldn't mind having children... in a few years but since you told us about Jake and everything else she just keeps going on and on and on" he sat down and looked really annoyed.

"Look, just tell her that your not ready yet... she can't force you into something you don't want to do" I explained and he looked up at me with a smirk on his face.

"She's not trying to rape me. First we have to get married though, she all but proposed to me last night. I'm just not ready for all of this... I mean we haven't even been together for a year yet" he said in annoyance.

"How about me you and Connor go out for a couple drinks tonight just the guys and we leave all the troubles of home there at home?" I suggested and he nodded.

His phone beeped and when he looked at it and groaned "I regret teaching her how to text" he said and left the armoury.

**Jess**

I exited the bathroom after being sick, damn morning sickness, and I felt a bit light headed so I leaned my arms on the sink and looked down to try and make myself feel better but it didn't work, I felt tired and I wanted to sleep but I had to stay awake... I had to stay awake long enough to see Becker and get him to take me home.

I headed for the door and my eyes began to feel heavy, everything was spinning and then everything went black.

**Review Review Review... xxx**


	10. I Can't Feel It

**Chapter 10**

**Becker**

I went to the ADD expecting to see Jess but instead I seen Connor sitting there with Abby and no Jess, I approached them and looked at them waiting for one of them to tell me where she is "She asked me to watch the ADD for a few minutes about..." he paused to look at his watch "Ten minutes ago" he said.

Jess wouldn't leave the ADD alone for that long unless she was coming to see me or doing a job for Lester, I looked through Lester's window and didn't see her and I moved Connor out of the way, nicely, and looked through the CCTV to find Jess but I couldn't find her anywhere. "Abby can you go and look in the toilets please? I need to speak to her about something" I said, she nodded and headed to the toilets.

I followed a few steps behind her and waited when she went in "Becker!" she called out in a panic and I instantly ran in and found Jess laying on the floor unconcious. I sent Abby to get a medic and checked her pulse and thanked my lucky stars that she still had one.

Abby came running in with the medic a few moments later followed by Connor, Emily, Matt and Lester, they were all looking at her in shock "I've taken her temperature, checked her pulse and done all the normal checks and I can't think of a reason she might of fainted" the medic said.

I knew Jess didn't want to say anything about the pregnancie but I think the medic had a right to know "She's pregnant" I said quietly to him and the other's heard, Matt placed a hand on my shoulder and squeezed it comfortaly.

He took her to the medical bay and did medical things, she looked so fragile like a china doll about to break if she was touched. I need her to wake up, I need to know that she and my baby will be OK because if there not then I will have a breakdown, I need her in my life "Emily could you pick Jake up at nursery please?" I asked her, I turned to look at her and seen her nod before walking off.

The medic came out and smiled "Both mother and child are fine. She's just tired, she needs to rest and she'll be fine" he informed me and I let out a huge sigh of relief, I opened the door to the medical bay and walked into Jess, sat next to her and held her hand like a lifeline "Sorry" I small voice said.

I looked down at Jess and smiled "You have got nothing to be sorry for Jess... nothing at all" I whispered to her and stroked her head "I love you" I leaned down and placed a soft kiss on her lips "You need to rest" I told her, she nodded and her eyes started to slowly close.

A few hours later I walked into our apartment with Jess and Jake, Jake ran to his room and I helped Jess into bed and left her to rest. I walked into Jake's room and sat down next to him on his floor where he was playing with his toys "Jake. Jess is really tired and she needs to sleep so you need to be quiet for the rest of the night... why don't you come into the living room with me and watch power rangers" he nodded eagerly and ran out into the living room then jumped onto the sofa waiting for power rangers to come on.

"Dad, what's wrong with Jess?" Jake asked and he looked very worried. I loved how much they cared about eachother, Jess is more a mother to him then his real mother ever was.

"We'll speak tomorrow, just watch power rangers for tonight" he nodded and turned back to the screen.

**Jess**

I woke up and seen Becker looking down at me with a worried look on his face "Hey, how are you feeling?" he asked.

"Tired" I simply replied and I cuddled up to him, when I'm in his arms I feel safe and secure and as if nothing can touch me or hurt me. "Hows Jake?" I questioned.

He laughed a little "He's worried about you, I was watching power rangers with him when you went to bed and he kept asking if he can give you a cuddle to make you feel better like you do to him when he's not well" we both laughed a little and sat in silence.

Jake came barging into the room and jumped onto the bed and cuddled me "Do you feel better now?" he asked and I nodded, he turned to Becker "I told you it would make her feel better" he said to Becker in a I-told-you voice.

Becker called in sick for me and he told them that he was staying off to look after me, we also called in and told Jake's school that he wasn't well so we could spend the day together as a family and tell Jake that he is going to be a big brother. I do feel qite bad because everyone else knew about the baby apart from Jake and he should've been the second person to know about it.

We sat him down on the sofa and we sat either side of him "Jake. Me and Jess have something to tell you" he looked at me worriedly "Don't worry, it's nothing bad" he nodded and turned to Becker and waited for the big news "You are going to be a big brother" Becker told him and a big smile spread across his face "Jess is having a baby".

"Is it in your tummy?" he asked me and I nodded, he giggled and put his hand on my tummy and looked up at me "I can't feel it" he said and looked really confused.

**Love little Jake lol... tell me what you think you amazing people! xxx**


	11. Helen Cutter

**Chapter 11**

**Jess**

_The alarms started going off so I ran to the ADD with Becker following me, the team ran to the ADD to see where the anomaly was and I typed away on my computer but I couldn't locate it, it was as if there wasn't an anomly "I can't find it" I informed them, Connor tried locating it but he couldn't find it either then I tried again and I finally located it "It's... here" I whispered "Connor it's in your lab!" I screamed at them._

_They ran off towards Connor's lab looking for the anomaly, I heard something above me... it sounded like a bug walking around in the ventilation system, like the last time. I screamed and called Becker over comms but he didn't answer me "Becker please!" I begged with tears falling down my face. _

_"Lockdown" I heard the female voice say and the doors and shutters started to close and I tried running towards the door to get out but it closed and I was locked in with the bug. Then there was more then the one bug walking, it sounded like there was hundreds there. I tried calling Becker over and over again but I got no reply. _

_The vents broke through and then there were hundreds and hundreds of bugs crawling around, they were heading straight for me and there was no where to run then they were all over my body. _

I gasped and sat up in bed, I turned to Becker and seen him fast asleep next to me, I sighed and got out of bed and made my way towards Jake's room. I opened the door and peared inside to see him fast asleep in bed snoring his brains out.

I closed the door and made my way towards the kitchen to get a drink of water, I leaned on the counter and placed a hand over my tiny, barely there bump and tubbed it up and down. Mine and Becker's little baby was in there, the baby that we created, the baby that we desperatly wanted.

There were footstpes and then Becker emerged and walked towards me "You OK?" he asked.

"Bad dream" was my reply, I took a sip of my drink and me and Becker stood in silence.

"What was your dream about?" he questioned.

"Bugs in the ARC, they were in the vents and then they broke out and they were on me... hundreds and hundreds of them" I shivered remembering the dream and Becker brought me into his arms and hugged me.

"Do you really think I would let something like that happen to you ever again?" he asked, I shook my head then remembered the dream when Becker had ignored me over comms but I knew he wouldn't do that to me... would he? Of course he wouldn't... Becker wouldn't something bad like that happen to me, he loved me... we were having a baby.

We made our way back into bed and layed down in eachother's arms "I love you" I whispered to him.

He placed his hand over my stomach "I love you both" he kissed me on the lips and we fell into a peaceful slumber.

The next morning I awoke to Becker placing a kiss on my lips "Go back to sleep" he whispered, I opened my eyes and seen him standing there in his black uniform "I'm going to take Jake to Connor and Abby's so they can take him to school and you can just relax OK?" I nodded and he placed another kiss on my lips before leaving with Jake.

**Becker**

Connor opened the door and Jake ran in to play with Connor's toy dinosaurs which he loved and Connor invited me in. I walked through the door and Abby ran over to me "How's Jess? Is she OK?" she asked.

"She's OK, she's sleeping so don't ring her" I said knowingly she rolled her eyes at me and walked off to play with Jake "He hasn't had any breakfast so before you drop him off to school he needs some. Only toast with butter, no chocolate spread or anything OK?" he nodded before I made my way to work to do the early morning security checks before people came into work.

I finally got to work and went into the armoury to make sure all of the EMD's and other weapons were there, after doing the count three times I I realised that there was two missing and two power packs aswell. I called around to the on duty staff and asked if they had the missing EMD's but they didn't, Connor and Abby arrived half an hour later and I asked Connor to go over the CCTV from last night.

The CCTV showed someone taking them but they had their hood up, gloves on so we wouldn't be able to get their DNA or their face but they must work here because they need to be able to use their wrist pass to get in.

Either they broke in or they have a man on the inside but what would they want with EMD's? I walked over to Connor and Abby at the ADD "I want everyone in here now" I demanded and Connor sent out a urgent message asking all staff to come to ops.

When they all got there, I explained to Lester, Abby, Connor, Emily and Matt about what I had seen and the missing EMD's and we can to the plan to interview everyone seperatly so no one could come up with a story.

I sat down in a seat in the interagation room opposite David Smith. One of my soliders, he was a decent guy, quiet but very good at his job. I showed him the CCTV footage of the person taking the EMD's from the armoury "Do you know who this is?" I asked, he shook his head "Well this person needed a wrist pass to get in but they didn't so someone on the inside is helping them get in... did you help?" again he shook his head.

Whilst David was sitting infront of me I looked up his file on the laptop and seen that he had been in trouble with the police when he was 13 for stealing a bike so I looked at his accomplices but apparently he didn't have any he did it all on his own.

"This person stole EMD's and can do some serious damage... who is it?" he looked at me and shrugged his shoulders, he didn't look like he was telling the truth. He tried to avert his eyes away from me "Who is it?" I asked firmer.

"Helen Cutter!" he shouted standing up and throwing his hands on the table.

**Thought Helen was dead? Hehe... **

**Don't forget to review :) xxx**


	12. Find Jake

**Sorry for the loooooonnnggggggg update! Review x**

**Helen**

_I sat up and looked around but there was no one to be found and then I remembered where I was and what I was doing but I can't end the primates lives just yet. I want the ARC team to think that I have died but I know what I can do... I can make their lives a whole lot worse. I can start off with their friends and then move on to their famalies and then the ones closest to them, it was going to be like taking candy from a baby. _

I looked at the list of names with a smile on my face, surely they would of thought something was going on by now or are they just that stupid that they don't think that I would come back and haunt them.

Ethan was my kind of guy, watching him and his plans gave me more knowledge about the groups at the ARC and when Becke had been trapped by the bomb and then seeing that little auburn haired girl come to his rescue it was then that I realised that if I wanted to hurt Captain Becker then I was going to have to hurt her.

Obviously I knew about the little brat she was carrying and the child that he already had and I had an amazing plan to get me what I want.

Finding out where they lived wasn't long, all I had to do was get one of my many men on the inside to look it up on the database.

I knocked on the door and heard little footsteps coming my way and then the door opened and I seen a young looking girl with auburn hair and big brown eyes, she studied my eyes then screamed before slamming the door shut then from th inside I heard scurrying around.

**Jess**

Helen Cutter was here, she was supposed to be dead. I grabbed my phone from the kitchen and called Becker but he didn't answer, I tried calling Abby, Connor, Matt, Emily and Lester and no body seemed to be answering me and I was terrified and I needed Becker here.

There was a slight knock on the door and then a big bang. I looked towards the door and seen Helen standing there looking at me with an evil smirk on his face "You must be lovely little Jess... I'm Helen" she stated.

"I know who you are and I want you out of my home... now" I couldn't believe I was speaking so strongly but then I realised to myself that I wasn't protecting me but my baby and my family. There was no way she was going to ruin my family, I picked up the EMD that Becker leaves behind the sofa and pointed it at her "I have shot two future predators and a bug that was about 50 meters away whilst suffering from a serious allergic reation... I have excellant aim so I suggest you leave"

She laughed at me and pulled out a real gun with real bullets that would do more harm then an EMD would so I had to think fast, I shot the EMD at her on the high setting and she fell to the floor so I made a run to it for the door but something grabbed my foot, I turned around and seen Helen grabbing my foot "Your not leaving... your my leverage" she shot my foot and I screamed out in pain then I heard the phone ringing so I tried to get to it but I couldn't.

"We can't answer the phone because we're watching power rangers, leave a message and daddy will ring you back" Jake's voice said over the answering machine.

Becker's voice was the next voice I heard "Jess answer the phone or I'm coming round" he said sternly and then hung up after a few moments and I knew I was saved, Becker was coming round and he was going to come and kill Helen and we will be alright... we always ended up OK.

I heard Helen laughing "There's no way you are going to see him again... or Jake" I gasped in shock, how did she know about Jake? She won't hurt Jake... I won't let her. She won't hurt my family! "I've got people with him right now" she had that smug look on her face that I wanted to smack away... hard.

I looked down at my foot and seen all the blood and the pain started setting in, I managed to limp to the kitcehn and I grabbed a tea towel and I put it on my foot ro stop the bleeding and then I heard police sirens and prayed to God that someone had heard the gunshot and called the police to come and rescue me.

Becker rushed through the door and shot Helen multiple times with his gun and I seen her fall to the floor and go unconcious with blood all around her, he rushed towards me and then the police came rushing up "They know everything and I was given permission by Lester to shot her down... so I did" the police tended to Helen and Becker held me close to him and then the paramedics came in and started treating my foot.

"They have Jake. She told me that people have him" I said and cried and I seen Becker start crying.

"Are you pregnant?" the paramedic asked and I nodded, he started frantically talking to the other paramaedic.

"Find Jake" I said to Becker who nodded and then Abby and the rest of the team came running in and Becker told them that Helen's goons had Jake and they rushed back out to find them, Lester stayed and told Becker to go and look for Jake and he would stay with me which was sweet of him.

**I love drama! Anyway... what's going to happen next. Review you amazing people, I need them to make me happy :) xxx**


	13. Mummy

**Chapter 13**

**Becker**

Helen's body was searched and we found two address on a little piece of paper so I took Matt and Abby to check one and Emily, Connor and three of my men went to check the other address.

When I got to the address with Matt and Abby they both stopped me outside the door "Let me go first" Matt said and I knew why he wanted to go first, he was thinking that something might have happened in there and Jake was in there but he was my son and there was no way he was going to know if something has happened to my son.

I shook my head at him "He's my son" I stated and kicked the door in and went in with my gun raised and ready to fire, Matt turned the lights on and we seen large amounts of blood on the floor and instantly I started to panic. We looked around every room but there was nobody here but someone had been and they could possiably be dead considering the amount of blood that this person had lost... I pray to God that it's not Jake's blood.

We tried to phone Connor and I tried to get hold of my troops over comms but nobody replied so we decided to go to the other address and when we got there the door was open and I tried turning the lights on but they wouldn't so me, Matt and Abby turned our EMD lights on and put them on the highest voltage and we got ready to shoot.

Matt and Abby went into a room off to the side and I went further into the house and went up the stairs and opened one of the room doors to see Emily, Connor and Jake hung up by their arms by rope, none of them were touching the floor and they had sellotape over their mouths so they couldn't speak, I took the sellotape off Jake's mouth and un-done the ropes and I hugged him tight "I'm here now Jake... I'm here now" I cried as I held him in my arms. "Matt, Abby... up here!" I called out and they came running up in panic.

"We need to get out of here now. There's a bomb that's about to go off in a 30 seconds" Abby said, I grabbed Jake and ran out of the house and I ran down the road with him and then I seen Abby, Connor, Emily and Matt come running out after us 10 seconds later. Everyone was accounted for apart from my soliders I sent with Connor and Emily.

The house exploded and I shielded Jake with my body, there were pieces of debris flying everywhere and I seen Connor fall to the floor and even though I was worried about him and wanted to make sure he was OK I couldn't leave my son so I made sure it was safe before going over to Connor with Jake "Connor... what hurts?" I asked him.

"My side... is there blood?" he asked, I looked down and seen blood and lots of it but I didn't want to freak him out so I told there was a little bit and he will be fine but Abby knew the seriousness of his of his injuries so I got straight on the phone to Lester and told him to get medics to the address and the fire brigade.

**Jess**

Lester's phone rang and he answered and he seemed worried so I instantly became worried, then he went out of the room and then came back a few minutes later "Thye found Jake and he's OK... Connor though, he's not so good"

Twenty minutes later Connor was rushed into the medical bay and he was next to, I seen all of his injuries. There was blood on his side and he looked really pale, he looked at me and I could see the pain in his eyes "Connor..." I didn't know what to say to him.

The medics drew the curtain over so I couldn't see him anymore, Becker and Jake came in and I lifted Jake onto the bed and hugged him close to me "I am so happy your OK" I whispered to him and kissed him on his cheek "Don't ever scare me like that again" I said to him.

"I'm sorry mummy" he said and fell asleep. He called me mummy, that's the first time he's called me that... I turned to Becker who smiled at me and held my hand.

When I awoke the next morning Jake was sleeping next to me and Becker was holding my hand, his head was resting on the bed and I couldn't help but smile, we were like a proper family. Jake called me mummy, me and Becker are having a baby and I'm in love with Becker.

My mind started wondering off to future plans, getting engaged, getting married, seeing our children at their first day of school, seeing them start their first driving lesson, our grandchildren and honestly nothing seemed better.

I wonder what the child inside me is... a girl or boy. Becker said he wanted a little girl for him to protect, for Jake to look after in school and for me to go shopping with. If we did have a little girl then I know for a fact she would be a daddy's girl.

"Morning" Becker said, I turned to look at him and smiled at him "How you feeling?" he asked looking down at my foot.

I smiled picturing the little boy or girl in my mind "I'm perfectly fine" I kissed him on the lips.

**OK guys... your reviews are really needed. 5 reviews before the next chapter is up xx**


End file.
